Septimus Heap: Darke
by greekgirl211
Summary: What happens if Septimus is kid-napped, has all his memories taken from him and becomes apprenticed to domdaniel? Will he still remember Marcia or will he help spread darke magic. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries But I assure you, this is a great read
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all! Be nice cos' this is my first time writing. Tell me if you like it and I'll upload more chapters! Btw, I'm also putting up a Percy Jackson Son Of Neptune Story. **

**Ciao 4 now! XD**

**Disclaimer: All content, characters and all the other stuff belong to Angie Sage**

**Septimus Heap: Darke**

**Prologue**

Tetrius Fume looked at them, at the corner of his eyes. He was tempted to flee but he had a job to do and he wouldn't leave until he had done it. They stepped closer and Tetrius could now see their features clearly, not that he had forgotten them. The woman was wearing purple robes and purple python-skin shoes. Her hand was clenched and her teeth were gritted, behind her stood the boy, the target. His deep green eyes bore the same determined expression as the other. His body tensed at the sight of Tetrius Fume. They were both inching toward him. His hand wandered to his pocket. His instincts told him to do it now but he was waiting for the right moment to strike and it hadn't come yet. _Just one more step…_ thought Tetrius. She hesitated as if sensing that something was wrong and took a step back. Tetrius gave a small sigh. Better take my chances now before they retreat. And with that he charged at them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_A few minutes before…_

Alther sped toward the Wizard Tower heading toward the two top-most rooms. He stopped at one spot of the roof which was just above Marcia's room and **passed through **it, hoping to appear at Marcia's bedside. Sure enough, Alther was right. He gave Marcia a gentle push. She didn't stir. He did it again, this time with more force. Still she did not wake. Fed up Alther **caused** the window to open, letting the cold air rush in. Marcia snapped awake. Before Marcia had even shaken away her grogginess, Alther started talking. His words gushed out and Marcia couldn't understand a word he said, she did catch the name Tetrius Fume being spoken, though. Annoyed Marcia ordered," SILENCE!" immediately, a silence befell the room. "Alther, could you please speak slower? I could barely understand a word you said!" Marcia scolded. "Now," continued Marcia, "what did you say about Tetrius Fume?" Alther spoke again, slowly this time. "I have discovered where Tetrius Fume is," Alther paused, as if choosing his words carefully, then continued," he is hiding in the old, abandoned mill in the forest (there isn't a real mill there I just made it up). I suggest you apprehend him before he escapes." " Are you certain it is him?" Marcia asked, disbelievingly. Alther nodded. Marcia was just about to ask another question when she **heard **somebody eavesdropping on the conversation. Marcia jumped out of bed and opened the door; she was not surprised when she saw a guilty looking Septimus there. "What do you think you are doing here, Septimus?" she demanded. Septimus gulped. "I heard you shouting and I decided to find out what was happening," answered Septimus quietly, "I was about to open the door when I heard you two talking about Tetrius Fume so I decide to stay and… listen" Septimus turned pink. "Eavesdrop you mean" Marcia corrected. Septimus's eyes looked at everything, except for Marcia. Marcia gave an exasperated sigh. "So I suppose now you want to come with me to confront Tetrius." Marcia guessed. Septimus's eyes finally rested on Marcia giving her a hopeful look. Marcia's resolve wavered but it strengthened once more. If Septimus were injured, she would never forgive herself and besides, Sarah would have been furious with her. "The answer is no, Septimus. It's too dangerous," Marcia said. "But if it's dangerous you might need some help," Septimus argued back. Marcia was about to give another argument when she noticed the determination in his eyes. She sighed. A determined Septimus was hard to sway and besides, he looked as if he could go on until daybreak at the very least and by that time, Tetrius Fume would have gone. "Alright you can come," said Marcia, giving in to Septimus. _Marcia Overstand giving in to someone? Impossible! Septimus must be growing on her,_thought Marcia. With that the Extra-ordinary wizard and his Apprentice left for the mill in the forest. Though nobody knew that it was going to be the last time they ever saw them together for a long time…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marcia and Septimus knew that the fastest way to reach the forest was to **fly**. So, they decided to board Flyte Spit Fyre. Since it was 2 in the morning, Spit Fyre wasn't that cooperative. Twice he shot **Fyre** at them and once he managed to singe Marcia's cloak. Marcia looked at her cloak. Her beautiful purple cloak destroyed. Septimus chuckled. Marcia gave him a death stare. "What!" Marcia demanded. "I just thought 'destroyed' was overdoing it" Septimus explained starting to turn pink. "Humph" was the only answer that Marcia gave. After **fetching** a new cloak from the castle and making Septimus apologize for the umpteenth time, Flyte Spit Fyre took **flyte**.

In a matter of minutes, Spit Fyre had reached the forest. Immediately after Marcia stepped off, Spit Fyre took off heading back to the castle, due to a spell that Septimus had put him under. He would arrive shortly after a few minutes to pick them up, if nothing went wrong…

Marcia reluctantly stepped foot in the mill, she could sense **darke magic** emanating from tit. As they walked down, keeping well into the shadows, the feeling grew stronger. At one point, the feeling grew so strong that Septimus almost ran out. At the end of the flight of stairs was a door; Septimus and Marcia knew that they had found the source of the **darke magic **and the only thing keeping them away was a door. Septimus shuddered at the thought of facing all the **darke magic **or more appropriately facing the creature emanating all the **darke magic**, Tetrius Fume. Hesitantly, Marcia unlatched the door. She took a deep breath preparing herself for an encounter with the very same ghost who had sent Septimus on the **queste**. The anger fueled Marcia with the much needed confidence to open the door. But before she opened it, she took one look at her Apprentice to see if he was ready. He was ready alright. His fists were clenched, teeth gritted and eyes burning with anger. Tetrius you better look out, you've got one angry Apprentice coming your way! She grinned, despite herself, but only for a second. Now, she thought, back to business. She pushed the door open. On the other side of the door was Tetrius Fume. He was facing them but he did not seem to see them. He was hovering a few feet off the ground and his head was drooping low. Marcia cautiously opened the door, making sure no sound could be heard. Slowly, Marcia stepped into the room followed closely by Septimus. Marcia could feel him tense behind her, no doubt remembering what Tetrius had done to him. She focused her attention on Tetrius, still no movement. Marcia took another step forward, heart pounding. Her instincts told her it was a trap and she hesitated with her next step. _Should I do it or should I not? What if it's a trap? Septimus would be in danger, _wondered Marcia. She took an unconscious step forward. Just then, she noticed Tetrius's hand move towards his pocket. _It's a trap!_ She quickly moved a step back, making sure Septimus did too. Suddenly, she heard a small sigh and she saw Tetrius staring at them, in his hand was a **stun charm**. Without warning he charged at them, dropping the charm at their feet as he did so. Marcia quickly recovered from her shock only to find a **stun charm** lying at her feet, an activated **stun charm**. Before she could even warn Septimus, the charm went off. The whole room was engulfed in a white, blinding light.

The last thing Marcia saw was Tetrius Fume grinning down at her holding a handful of something green. Marcia could only mutter a soft," Septimus" before she passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tertius bent down to pick up the now deactivated stun charm and placed it back in his pocket. He quickly checked to see if Marcia was unconscious, not quite but becoming. He grinned at her as she lost consciousness. _You lose_. He quickly collected the unconscious Septimus and flew out the window. Only when he was flying, and feeling quite safe, did he congratulate himself on a job well done, although it was quite hard to do so when you are carrying a live human being but thanks to his master's spell he managed to do so. Ah, his master would be proud. Managing to knock out an Extra- Ordinary Wizard was a difficult task but he, Tetrius Fume, managed to do it. He deserved his Master's reward.

He went off in the direction of the Badlands, heading towards the observatory. He travelled quite fast and soon, he could see the outline of the observatory in the distance. Just then, he heard Septimus moan. _Oh no. The boy is waking up, _panicked Tetrius and then, _not to worry; we are near, just a few more minutes… _Tetrius sped up and not a moment to soon because just as he landed, Septimus snapped awake. He jumped out of Tetrius hands and muttered a **freeze spell**. Tetrius froze on the spot. Septimus turned and ran towards the roof door, trying to send out desperate **mind messages** to Marcia. Suddenly, he felt a shot of pain and was enveloped by darkness. _Not again_, thought Septimus as he blacked out.

The man looked at Septimus splayed on the ground, passed out and then at Tetrius literally out cold. The man shook his head at the pitiful sight of his stupid minion. "I suppose I should unfreeze him now," said the man, thinking aloud. He pointed at Tetrius and muttered a few words. Immediately Tetrius dropped onto the ground cold and shivering (Even ghosts can feel cold too right?). Soon, he was warm enough to carry Septimus and follow his Master through the door and to the dungeon cells. He popped Septimus in with a smirk. "Even with your magic you won't be able to get out boy," said Tetrius, talking to Septimus as though he was conscious, "these cell bars are coated with the most powerful **darke magic** and I doubt even you dear _Marcia_ will be able to escape. Have fun rotting away." And with that happy note, he floated away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marcia came around hearing a voice murmuring something urgently in her ear. Suddenly, Marcia was wide awake. Marcia sat up too fast and hit her head on a beam. That knocked her to her senses. A ghost, Tetrius Fume to be exact. _Septimus and I were fighting s ghost_, recounted Marcia, _Oh no! Septimus! _Marcia glanced around hoping to see Septimus in the room but he wasn't, he was in the dungeon, unconscious. She closed her, eyes trying to keep calm and when she opened her eyes she saw the face of Alther Mella staring at her with worried eyes. "What are you looking at? Where is Septimus?" snapped Marcia. Alther floated back to allow Marcia some space to breath. "Marcia calm down? I haven't seen Septimus. He wasn't there when I found you and I assumed he ran out to get some help!" Panic seeped in. The room started to spin. Only one name echoed in her head, Tetrius, Tetrius, Tetrius…"Tetrius!" Marcia blurted out. "Tetrius?' asked Alther, clearly confused. "It was Tetrius. I saw him take Septimus away," explained Marcia, as the horrible truth sank in. "We've got to find him!" shouted Marcia, lapsing into a panic attack, "we need to find where Septimus is and help him!" "Marcia calm down!" ordered Alther, "I will send out a search party to search for Septimus and we will find him, understand?" Marcia nodded, too stunned to speak.

She awoke again in her room, Alther had left a while ago and now, the place seemed deserted. The remains of the magyk circle, which Marcia had used for a seek, were still on the floor. It hadn't work, the seek I mean. It either meant that either Septimus was gone, totally gone from the world, or he was well-hidden by his captors. But if they thought Marcia Overstand was going to give up that easily, they were mistaken. With more than five search parties out searching for Septimus, including the Heaps, Jenna and Beetle who had formed their own group, she was bound to have Septimus by her side in no time. Still, Marcia could not shake the little voice in her mind saying, _you'll never find him Marcia, you know you won't_. _Shut up, I can and I will_, Marcia told it. Marcia headed toward the library to find a spell to **find** Septimus._ I must…_


	6. Author's note MUST READ!

Sorry ya'll! I haven't been writing yet. I kinda have a writer's block. Maybe you could help by suggesting some story lines? I'll try to update maybe… Saturday? Sunday? Anyways, thnx 4 reviewing! And to those who didn't review, _Grrr! _


	7. Chapter 5

**And, wait for it... BOOM! I am BACK baby! i know I told you that I'd update on Saturday but cause of your AWESOME reviews, I've brought it up to Friday! Great right? I feel a haiku coming on: Bookworm is the best. I am so freaking awesome! I love myself lots. **

**Oh yeah, I'm not gonna bold those magykal words anymore, K **

**Chapter 5**

The boy awoke in a cold, dark room. Where was he? That was weird. He couldn't remember. His eyes widened as he realized, he couldn't remember anything! His name, his age, he didn't even know how he looked! The boy sat up, eyes adjusting to the heavy darkness surrounding him. He could just make out a thin, worn-out mattress in one corner of the room and a small bundle of black robes in another. He stood up and felt his way around the room keeping his arms stretched out in front of him. Suddenly, he heard a loud and very annoyed shout.

'Oi! What gives you the right to pass through me!'

The boy backed away and stared at a shimmering patch of air in front of him. He jumped back a few good meters when he saw what or who it was. The ghost folded its arms across its chest crossly.

"Is that how you treat you savior?"

The boy blinked once, twice. _Savior? What was this, this ghost talking about?_ He finally found his voice and decided to voice out his thoughts.

'What are you talking about? You didn't save me from anything.' Although he mentally added, _or anything that I know of. _

The ghost ignored him and floated over to the bundle of robes in the corner. It picked it up and tossed it to the boy.

'You'd better get dressed. I'll be back in a minute to bring you to your master.'

He passed through the rails of the cell and headed toward a green light at the end of the hallway. The boy watched him disappear into the darkness.

The boy then shrugged and looked down at the robes he was wearing. It looked fine to him. Despite feeling that every molecule in his body told him not to do so, he slipped on the black robes.

True to his word, the ghost returned a moment later carrying a heavy-looking burlap sack. It was bulging around the sides. The ghost dropped it onto the ground with a loud thud and the boy peered at it curiously.

'What is that?'

'Just some surprises for if you decide to escape.' The ghost had a mischievous twinkle in its eyes. It then surprised him by outstretching his hand toward him.

'By the way, my name is Tetrius Fume and you are Septimus Heap.'

He hoisted the sack back onto his shoulder and with a wave of his free hand opened the cell doors. Septimus Heap stepped out of his confines darkness enveloping him as he followed Tetrius through the hallway and to his new master.

* * *

**So? You like it? Hope you do cause there's more comin' at you! XD**


End file.
